Sonic Heroes/Manuals
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Team Introductions Team Sonic This tenacious trio of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles combines exhilarating high-speed action with medium difficulty playability. Tails and Knuckles finally catch up with Sonic as he tours around the globe, and pass him a letter from his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman threatening another outrageous revenge speed. This time, the deranged scientist announces that he has finally completed his ultimate weapon, and in a matter of 3 days, he will be ready to bring the world to its knees! Unlike Tails, disturbed by the message and unsure of what will happen, Knuckles relaxes confident there's nothing to worry about. Sonic, however, shows a brief flicker of a smile and takes off again into the distance. With that familiar grin of confidence, Sonic says he wouldn't miss this party for the world! And this is how the three reunite for their greatest adventure to put an end to Dr. Eggman's wicked ploy. Sonic the Hedgehog Age 15 The world's fastest supersonic hedgehog unrivalled in speed returns once more. Always the drifter, Sonic goes wherever the wind takes him, and lives life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him. He's basically easygoing, but when he gets fired up over an injustice, his anger explodes with surprising consequences. Always at the receiving end of this aggression is arch-enemy Dr. Eggman, whose fiendish ploys to take over the world are constantly being foiled by Sonic. Saving the world is a nice distraction, but Sonic is soon off to find his next adventure. Watch out for the patented Light Dash manoeuvre whereby Sonic hurtles along a path of illuminated Rings, even through mid-air! Knuckles the Echidna Age 16 An egotistical dread locked Echidna from the Angel Island, and appointed guardian of the Master Emerald. Sonic may be a drifter, but Knuckles' home is firmly fixed in the mountains. Wild, tough, stubborn and inflexible, Knuckles sees himself as Sonic's rival, perhaps because of his own dreams of a free lifestyle. He's also known as a treasure hunter, and possesses martial arts skills. Miles "Tails" Prower Age 8 Don't let his docile appearance deceive you. This cute twin-tailed fox is an absolute mecha-maniac with skills rivalling those of Dr. Eggman. Humble about his abilities, he always does his best to help out Sonic, who sees him as something of a cute kid brother. "Tails" can spin his tails like a rotor blade enabling him to fly. Team Dark A villainous team of Shadow, Rouge and Omega. Skill and concentration is required to endure heavy battle. Treasure hunter Rouge, who flies all over the world in search of precious jewels, one day hears that Dr. Eggman is accumulating a massive treasure collection. Shadow the Hedgehog Time of Creation unknown Created by the renowned scientist Professor Gerald at the peak of his career, this black hedgehog is the dark incarnation of Sonic, matching him in both speed and abilities. Shadow never ages, and can use a technique known as "Chaos Control" to distort time and space using the Chaos Emeralds. Since his fall at Colony Ark (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle) he was presumed dead, but has since been discovered by Rouge, alive and in suspended animation at Dr. Eggman's base. He now suffers from amnesia and has no memory of events prior to his release. E-123 Omega Time of Creation unknown The last and most powerful of Dr. Eggman's E-Series robots. Decommisioned and left imprisoned at the base, Omega was reactivated by mistake as Rouge released Shadow. From that point, Omega decided to destroy all of Dr. Eggman's machinery to take revenge for his imprisonment, and to prove once and for all that he is the strongest. His wide arms contain all manner of concealed weapons and machinery making him a powerful force to be reckoned with. Team Chaotix This devious team of crack detectives is made up of Espio, Vector and Charmy. Each Mission they undertake lands them in unexpected situations, which leads to some very unusual and sometimes dubious adventures. The Chaotix Detective Agency is always at your service if the price is right. lately however, things have been quiet with very little work available. One lazy day, a mysterious package is delivered to Chaotix, and inside they find a transceiver which mysteriously promises a handsome payment if Chaotix will take on a case. Charmy is thrilled by the offer, but Espio remains sceptical due to the strange nature of the communication. Boss Vector, with dollar signs in his eyes, wastes no time in gathering his troop together to take hasty advantage of the opportunity. "You know our policy! We never turn down work that pays!" Espio the Chameleon Age 16 Opinionated and self obsessed chameleon at the Chaotix Detective Agency. He has a militaristic discipline despite being quiet and laidback, and thanks to extensive ninja training, he can face trouble head-on unconcerned by danger. His characteristics include a protruding horn, coiled tail, and a stealth camouflage trick that renders him invisible to enemy eyes allowing him to pass by unnoticed. Charmy Bee Age 6 This scatterbrained funny-kid likes nothing more than fooling around, and making the remaining Chaotix staff look professional. Seen by the others as more of a cute mascot, he's generally good natured and light-hearted, but when he gets angry he tends to introduce the source of his anger to his stinging tail. Charmy is neither clever nor powerful, but excels in following hunches and uncovering hidden objects. He is also able to mysteriously warp between flowers. His flying helmet is his trademark. Enemies Dr. Eggman Age unknown As his name implies, Dr. Eggman is a Doctor that looks like an egg. As well as having an unfeasibly high IQ of 300, Eggman is a romanticist, a feminist, and a self-professed gentleman. Sadly, his charms are often difficult to spot through ther abominable laughter that accompanies his maniacal declarations of world domination. Sonic is always finding ways to stop his diabolical plots, but as with all great arch-enemies Eggman now sees Sonic as more of a rival than a threat. Mystery Monster Time of Creation unknown A mysterious robot that holds the key to destroy the world. Basic Actions Sonic Heroes introduces the brand new Team Action control system, whereby teams of characters are controlled together in Formation, Each team has 3 members individually representing Speed, Fly and Power. The character leading the team at any given point determines the Formation type, allowing a unique set of manoeuvres to be performed The following actions are common to each team and character. Move left analog stick Move the team leader freely in any direction while the team-mates follow close behind. Increasing the angle of the left analog stick makes the character run faster. Starting the Game Press START at the Title Screen to Game Data Select Every time you start-up the game, the Game Data Select Screen will be displayed before you progress to the Main Menu. Here you will be asked to select a file on the memory card (8MB) (for PlayStation2) in which to create or read Game Data, which is accessed automatically during the game. Use the left analog stick <- -> to choose a data slot and press the X button to select. Follow the instrucetions onscreen to create or open a Game Data file. 1P Play Mode Item Box Items 'Rings' Ring count increases by 5, 10 or 20 Rings. 'Power Core' Comes in three colours. Collect these to Level-Up the corresponding character. 'High Speed' Increase running speed for a limited time. 'Invincible' Become invincible for a limited time. 'Barrier' Protect against enemy attacks one time only. 'Team Blast Ring' Set the Team Blast Gauge to full. '1 UP' Increase lives by 1. 'Fly Charge' Set the Flying Formation Flight Gauge to full. 2P Play Mode Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Manuals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Manuals